Into the Inferno: Take three
by violets117
Summary: Violet never was good at making friends. After being moved to a new town and school she finds herself in more and more insane situations with the two school outcasts. Will she be able to survive school AND an alien invasion never meant to be? Read to find out! Rated T for mild language and themes, mild shipping applied.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of a blaring alarm clock might've been good enough incentive to make one want to get up. I, however, took it as incentive to roll over. I groaned in irritation, extending a shaky hand out above the alarm, pausing, and finally slamming my hand down only to be rewarded with the most satisfying silence. I sighed in relief and groggily pushed up in my bed. "Oh great, I'm late" The realization set in and with it came a sense of panic. "fuUUU-" I threw my sheets off, kicking out of bed and scrambling to the outfit previously lain out for me. I slipped it on in exactly two minutes then went for my boots.

I know what you're thinking, this is a perfect introduction to any story. Girl wakes up late on her first day at a new school in a new town. How cliche… I assure you though, I meant to hit that alarm like an hour ago. I'm just very disorganized, despite my best efforts not to be.

I ran down the stairs at the speed of light, satchel and violin case wrapped loosely around my shoulders as I rushed past the kitchen. "Thanks for the toast sorry I'm late love you bye!" I yelled as I passed my dad, grabbing the keys and money set out for me, and a piece of jelly toast, as I passed the table. At least, I hope they were set out for me. Looking back I don't think the keys with the atom key chain are really mine, but meh, live and learn.

Knowing fully well my ride to school had already made it's rounds, I skidded down the sidewalk in full flash mode. See, being late really sucks on your first day- but in my defense, I could've sworn I started school tomorrow- no, no that's a lie. I knew very well today would be the definition of absurdity- I'd even practiced making friends in the mirror. But showing up late makes a scene, one I wasn't prepared for. I was ready to quietly sit in the back and pray to science that the teacher wouldn't call on me.

I skidded down another street, ignoring the TERRIFYING sound of a dog's barks as they grew on me. I let out a scared scream, gaining speed and rounding another corner. There! I saw the High school in the distance and let out a pant of relief. Grinning, I pushed harder, legs aching and lungs burning as I spotted the title board above the main entrance. "Hi skool?" I breathed, fumbling to catch my toast in my hands with a brow raised as I neared closer. I pulled the door open, slamming it behind me only to be pushed to the floor by a thud against the other side.

I turned to look and see if the dog had managed to get inside, then collapsed on my back in relief when I saw it hadn't. "Hah- take that… dumb… doggy… thing" I panted, pushing up and examining my now jelly stained shirt with a 'tsk'. "Whyyy" I whined, gathering myself and walking down the halls. "Oh crap- where's my-?" I dug into my satchel, digging for a moment before checking my pockets. "...Schedule.. Aw man, Well… Late with a jelly shirt and no schedule" I sighed and made my way past the main office, straight into the Girl's bathroom.

It occurred to me that I should check in with the office and maybe get a new schedule, but this Jelly stain on my bright blue sweater felt more important for some reason. I grabbed an excess amount of paper towels and doused them in freezing cold water before applying soap into the mix and sloshing the mess on my sweater. Yeah, maybe I could've rung it out… that occurred to me… as the mix seeped into my bra. "This is my life now… I'm screwed" I sighed, rubbing the jelly out and leaving a huge water spot in it's wake. With that much accomplished I reached for some dry paper towels- only to find I'd used them all. I do have impeccable luck after all. "Hnnnn" I rolled my eyes, making my way back into the main hall before sliding into the main office. ...Which was empty. "Hello? Anybody here? I'm new- and late, and well, lost- I'd appreciate some help" I called, hands cupped around my cheeks as I looked around the seemingly small office. Yeah, I'm not sure what I thought that would do. A few moments of silence passed and I considered sitting down, but decided to exit the office and wander the halls.

I could risk running home and grabbing my schedule, but my dad was no doubt still there with out his keys… and I didn't want to risk running past that hell hound again… So it all came down to free roaming the halls all day- "Hello?" I called out at spotting a silhouette at the edge of the hall. The stranger paused in their tracks and I got a better look. "Green skin…?" A squinted, earning a glare as the stranger indifferently continued on their way. "W-wait!" I scrambled after the stranger, skidding around the corner and chasing them right up to the door of a classroom as it slowly swung shut.

I sighed, shoulders slumped as I went to lean my forehead against the door. Before I could though, the door swung in and I fell to the floor with a loud thud and the muffled sound of my violin clattering against it's case. "You must be the new student that hasn't shown up yet" A old and rather hideous voice croaked. I looked up, a sheepish grin visible. "That'd be me.. Sorry, I woke up late and there was a dog-" The teacher held up a hand, silencing me.

"I don't care. Take your seat in the back and pull out the book underneath the desk about political parties and their inevitable dooming to society" She pointed to the back of the class before seemingly slithering back to her desk and I swallowed the lump of fear in my throat. "Yes ma'am…" I pushed to my feet and awkwardly made my way to the back, spotting the green kid on my right. He didn't seem to notice me, too entranced in some gadget on his desk. I scowled at him as I took my seat, setting my bag and case aside.

I opened the book and dusted my wet shirt off before finally resting my face in my palms. See that? Impeccable luck. "Violet. Tell the class about yourself, include your political stance at the end too" My eyes widened, brows furrowed, as I sat up. "Oh… uh, okay. My name is-" I paused when the teacher snapped her fingers, pointing to her side at the front of the room. Squinting at her, I pushed to my feet and made my way up to the front. I cleared my throat and stared past the looming eyes burning at the edges of my soul. Yep, first day. I ought to be used to reciting an intro for myself, this being my third time to move this year, but it's always terrifying to me.

"My name is Violet, I'm 15 and I play violin, and I'm from a small town up north where it snows all the time. I love drawing… and Uh," The teacher's impatient glare was pretty good motivation to speed things along. "My dad's a scientist and he just started working for Professor Membrane, your local celebrity… And I'm not really, uh… involved in politics so…" I clasped my hands together motioning to the side before sheepishly sliding away from the teacher. A few awkward claps filled the air but other than that, my commute back to my desk was painfully weird and uncomfortable. I sighed in relief when I made it, but the stares never stopped.

"Your dad works for my dad," My head snapped up from the desk, glancing at the voice with a raised brow. "Your dad? Professor Membrane? That makes sense actually" I eyed the signature hair scythe before looking him up and down. He wore round glasses and a trench coat with a blue shirt I couldn't really see- over all analysis: Nerd. "Is it that obvious?" He raised a brow to match my gaze. "Ehh… no, I mean, yeah a little…. Yeah. But not in a bad way you know?" I gave a sheepish smile and waited for the worst. Instead I merely got a small frown.

And with that he turned away, returning his focus to his work as he drowned in my words. I let out another exhausted sigh and glanced at the clock, pouting as it read 8:53 A.M. This, was going to be a long day.

XXXXXXXXXXX

 **Hey guys! Anybody still here from like, two years ago? Well, I'm back with ANOTHER attempt at this story! Hopefully Vi won't be a mary-sue this time- one can only hope. Anyways, this was super fun to write and if you guys want more be sure to leave a review letting me know what you do or don't like owo Until next time~ -V117**


	2. Chapter 2

After what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang- and to my horror, before I could even pick my head up from the desk, the classroom was almost empty. Almost. The only two left in the class were the green boy and the membrane kid- arguing over something quite loudly. I squinted, gathering my things and pushing to my feet. How does one shuffle past an argument that intense without gathering attention? And how would I find my next class? These were all very important questions- all without answers.

I took a deep breath, mustering up any courage I could before walking up to the two and regrettably opening my mouth to speak. "Can either of you help me? I lost my schedule and I don't know where my next class is…" I explained, brushing my bangs aside anxiously and giving a rather sheepish smile. The duo looked at me with confusion and- from the green asshat, a lovely glare. My smile wavered at the immediate reaction, but I held my stance, which is important when asserting dominance.

"We're kinda busy- wait, how'd you lose your schedule?" The nerd kid asked curiously. "I might've left it at home, but my money's on the rabid dog that chased me to school- that sneeker probably took it as revenge for not getting my toast" I tsked, shaking my head dejectedly and planting my hands on my hips.

The two exchanged glances and a moment of tension filled the air before the green kid decided I wasn't worth his time and walked off. I squinted as he left, leaving me with nerd boy. "Looks like you're not busy now" I offered with a grin. His glare wasn't worth the comment, but I shrugged it off with another grin. The best way to handle awkwardness is to smile- rule number one children.

"You didn't check the office?" He inquired, motioning for me to follow as he headed for the door. "I did, but it was empty.." I said honestly, another shrug rolling off my shoulders. He sighed. "The receptionist doesn't come in on time sometimes- probably stopped for coffee. Let's check and if no one's there we can-" I let out an exaggerated sigh and he stopped in his tracks, raising a curious brow. "What a great first day…" I huffed, brows furrowed as I stared at the approaching office. A frown was my response, so I let out another sigh. "I didn't mean to say it was obvious in a bad way… you know that right? I mean, nerdy isn't bad these days- It's like a trend! A lot of people like nerdy" I gave a weak smile, stopping as we reached the end of the hall and the door to the office. "...Right" He looked me up and down before pushing the door open and stepping into the office.

…

"Thank you!" I gave a grin to the lady at the desk as she handed me another printed copy of my schedule. That nerd kid disappeared once we discovered the lady was at her desk, and I only waited about five minutes to get a new schedule- so overall, it wasn't a total loss.

The lady gave a grin so huge I could've sworn it was going to tear her cheeks, waved politely, and I was on my way. "Geometry- bleh…. I don't mind being late for this one" I scoffed, rounding a corner in the maze of a school before slowing to a stop in front of the class. Inhale. Knock. Exhale. Okay, here we go. I waited for a minute, listening to the shuffling of a chair and footsteps- the door swung open, revealing the green boy with a highly annoyed look spread across his ever so green face. I squinted, he squinted. We both squinted for a solid ten seconds- andd then he shut the door. "W-wait!" I called- the door suddenly entirely too close to my face. Had it always been that close? Meh.

"Ooookay…. No math today. What A bummer- well, nothing I can do about it!" I spun on my heels, swinging my leg out to leave before the door swung open again and a hand pulled me inside. I let out a startled yelp as I hit the side of the teacher's desk, sending papers flying. Another sheepish grin- those are great, and the teacher- to my surprise- smiled back. Giving him a glance up and down, I quickly realized one thing- he was a friendly teacher. THOSE SUCK. ALWAYS, "Today we'll be doing a team building exercise for a grade!" OR "You can all work in groups!" OR "Who wants to tell me about their day?" OH THE HORROR-

"I'm glad you could make it to class! You must be Violet- I read over your file when they sent the email out last week. I've assigned you a seat next to Tak and Lucy towards the back- and your homework you've missed over the last month is under your desk!" I squinted at him, then scanned the room- spotting the desk with an overflowing stack of papers squashed underneath. "Uh… oki dok…" I pushed off the desk, gathered myself, and started to make my way to the desk- "Violet!" I froze mid stride, a sense of dread running down my spine. "Aren't you going to tell the class a bit more about yourselllffff?" His head tilted to the side as he gave a terrifying grin and I stared back with a wide eyed frown.

"Uh… yeah, right. Of course. My name is Violet and I go by Vi, I have a cat and I play violin- I love drawing and writing and Lindsey Stirling is my favorite artist- my dad's a microbiologist working under the Membrane division downtown and uh… yeah that's about it. Can I sit down?" I spoke quickly, finishing with a pleading glance at the teacher.

"Yes! Thank you very much! We all look forward to having class with you!" Criiiinngggeee- okay he's way too nice. I nodded and awkwardly shuffled to my desk. Another class, another awkward- I felt needles in my spine and instinctively glanced to the girl on my right. Oh. She was glaring daggers at me. I gave an almost pleading smile, glancing her up and down. Purple, uneven hair, heavy eyeshadow, piercings, and a lot of dark purples all over. Yeeppp, goth. If I had to guess.

"Hello…." I waved awkwardly, noticeably intimidated. She gave a cynical- and rather high pitched- scoff, and then rested one hand on her chin, averting her attention to more important matters. Slowly, as if to not rouse her attention, I turned my head to face the board as the teacher began scribbling on it.

….

The rest of the day was uneventful- okay no, that was a lie- lunch was a mess. That green kid and nerd boy got into it over a muffin and it resulted in the most horrific food fight I've ever witnessed- but hey, at least I didn't have to worry about finding a group to join for lunch.. We were all too busy screaming and running for our lives.

The rest of the day resulted in half of the school wearing at least one part of somebody's lunch on their clothes or in their hair- but no one seemed to complain. And it left little to be questioned about the remnants of my jelly stain. So over all ten out of ten, I hate this school.

"I can't believe Zim started another food fight today- he's so like, stupid!" I raised a brow curiously, tuning in to the conversation as a means of waiting out the last ten minutes before the bell rang. Which one was Zim? The nerd kid? I busied myself with a sketch as I listened, attempting to draw what I thought someone named 'Zim' would look like. The end result was a little alien with big red eyes, two antennae, and a hamburger. I think he'd like a hamburger. Yep.

"I know! And Dib is so eughhh- like, is his head supposed to be that big?" Another popular girl responded. Wait. Big head…? They both had normal looking heads to me… I wasn't getting any closer to figuring these two out… Did I really want to though? ….Yes. They were weird, and kind of interesting. And this puzzle was a great way to pass time.

"So wait. Which one is Zim and which one is Dib?" I turned around in my seat, giving the girls a curious look. "Why do you even careee? They're both like, super weird" The first girl said- fairly annoyingly. "I dunno, just curious… gotta be able to tell so I can avoid them I guess" I shrugged. The girls exchanged skeptical glances before the second one chimed in. "The green kid is Zim, the nerdy one is Dib" She said, flipping her hair out of her face.

I nodded in thought, pressing a finger to my chin. "That food fight was pretty crazy huh?" I asked, another attempt at getting 'friendss'. They both nodded in agreement. "It's like that, every other week. You should be glad it wasn't that baddd, this time" The first girl said, her tone so nasally I almost gagged. "It can get worse?" I inquired, tapping my pencil against the edge of my desk. "Totally," the first girl said- "Tooootally" the second girl added. I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could, the bell rang and the sound of a dozen teens screaming their joy filled the air.

I began to gather up my things, quickly shoving them all in my bag and jumping to my feet. I scurried towards the door, weaving around the crowd in an almost expert fashion. FINALLY- IT WAS OVER! I COULD GO HOME AND COLLAPSE INTO MY PILLOW AND- I was halfway down the street when I noticed the two. Dib.. and some purple haired girl- no not the previous goth girl- but a whole NEW goth girl- much shorter than him. Her attire consisted of mostly black from what I could see, but her leggings were a striped gray and black… They were actually kind of cute…. She seemed absorbed in something, but from my angle it was hard to tell.

Dib however, seemed to be ranting about his almost victory in the cafeteria. Which earned a frown on my part. I quickly plugged my earphones in and turned up the volume, making a plan to weave past without having to talk to the weirdy weird food fighting nerd and his apparently goth friend(?). Music up, violin case wrapped over shoulder, I wove around them, pushing against a fence in the process and double timing till I was a safe distance ahead of them.

Cue sudden anxiety- yeah, I was certain one of the two was glaring at me- but with music I felt incredibly brave, so I continued on as casually as possible.

XXXXXX

 **Yay new chapter within a weeeeeek- and yeah, sorry. The story is still pretty boring this early on- but I've got a few ideas on how to spice things up with a little absurdity coming soon so let's hope it all works out :D Be sure to review and let me know what you liked or didn't like about this chapter! And until next time~ -V117**


	3. Chapter 3

Upon waking up the next morning, I realized immediately that something was HORRIBLY wrong with the scenario before me. Firstly, there was a green dog sitting on my bed with it's legs crossed and it's tongue sticking out. Secondly, Zim. He was rifling through my closet, as if looking for something important. He threw a few outfits out, grunting his annoyance. How did I know it was Zim you might be wondering? Green skin, magenta clothing, and the most annoying voice I'd ever heard muttering his discontent. Yeah. Not to mention how short he is- he's like what five feet tall?

"Ahem" I stared with a wide eyed frown, doing my best to act as if this were a normal occurrence. But it wasn't- it was weird- realllyy weird. "Can I help you?" My voice came out weaker than expected, a sudden wave of fear and anxiety rippling through my system. His head shot up, glare eminent as his gaze met mine. There was a long, rather awkward silence, and instead of holding his gaze, I merely glanced at the clock. 4:34 AM. What. Even.

He rolled his eyes, returning his attention to the closet- an INFURIATING gesture. I threw the covers off and onto the green dog, pushing to my feet and stomping over to the invader. "Hey. Stupid question- what the heck are you doing in my house?!" I tried not to yell, glaring holes into his head. More ignoring. "What are you even doing in my closet? Zim? Oi" I waved a hand in front of his face, growling as he swatted it away.

"Zim. Seriously- if you're gonna invade my house at this ungodly hour, the least you can do is tell me why" I hissed between clenched teeth.

"Where is it?" He snapped at me, whipping so his face was only a few inches below mine. The action took me aback so I leaned away, lips pursed awkwardly. I let a moment of tension pass, then finally uttered out awkwardly, "Where is what?" This seemed to earn a roll of the eyes- but hey, he was in my house. "The quantum actuator. I need it." He stated as if it were obvious. I squinted, raising a brow. "Did you seriously think it was in my closet?" I asked curiously, diffusing the awkward tension.

"Where. Is. It?" He asked again, this time more of a demand. I shrugged. "Probably at my dad's lab. He was talking about it on the phone the other day- it's not even his, he's just using it for- hey wait why am I helping you?! You're crazy" I huffed, crossing my arms. "Yes yes, I know- so _amazing_ " He waved me off, and I frowned. "I said crazy not-"

"Where is your parent unit's Lab?" He demanded, a scowl spread across his face. "Parent unit? Uh… Here on earth we just say parents- geez, what are you a robot?" I shook my head. "Besides, my dad's lab is across town- and we have school in like, less than three hours" I said sternly. "Forget school- I need the Quantum Actuator. You will take Zim to the device-"

"Lol No."

"What?"

"Zim, you're really weird first off. Secondly, I can't see any good coming out of this- and I'm not walking like ten blocks to break into my dad's lab at four in the morning when I've got school- what is that?" I pointed at the weird ray looking gun now pointed at my chest, point blank. "Take me to the lab stinky fleshbag" He growled, brows furrowed. "I showered before bed…" I countered with a frown.

"The Actuator. Take. Zim." He growled again. "Why do you refer to yourself in the third person?" I asked curiously, surprisingly unfazed by the supposed gun to the face. He let out a loud exaggerated sigh, pushing the gun thingy into my chest threateningly. "Okay okay, calm down. I've got a bike in the garage, and my dad's key card is in his office. If you promise not to shoot me, or anything else- I'll take you. But this also means no more sneaking into my house, and you have to explain to me why your dog is green. Deal?" I raised a hand to shake and he stared at it curiously, letting out a 'tsk' before grabbing and very painfully shaking my hand.

"Deal."

"Okay, I'm gonna need you to go down to the garage with your green doggu and grab my bike. I'll grab the key card and we'll meet in the driveway in five minutes. Sound good?" He nodded, scowling as he stomped over to my door and casually- and I mean, really casually- opened the door to leave. I watched him go, then glanced at his dog, watching it bash it's head into my pillow a few times before jumping up and awkwardly pouncing on it's back legs out after it's owner.

"It's too early for this…" I sighed, rubbing my throbbing temples before following after them. The two went down stairs and I took a right, heading for the office. It was unlocked, with no security and a lot of boxes spread lazily around the room. The desk was half covered with papers, half covered with gadgets I'd never seen. There, sitting on top of a stack of papers, was the key card I was looking for. I snatched it up, stuffing it in the side of my bra before lightly jogging down stairs.

I ran into the garage, tiny fox backpack in hand, and grabbed a few bizarre items. A flashlight, a rope, some duct tape, and a bottle of water. If I was going on a Mission Impossible mission at four AM, you can bet I'll be prepared for it. With all this stuffed in the bag, I ran out the side door into the lawn and rounded the corner to the driveway.

It wasn't until I spotted Zim in the moonlight, fully dressed, that I realized I was not only in my PJ's, but I was also barefoot with the messiest ponytail to ever live. I sighed, feeling no motivation to go back and change, and joined the duo. "Okay, let's go" I threw my leg over the bike and motioned for Zim to hop on. He simply stared, a brow raised. "I've got pegs, see? You can ride on them- and your dog will fit in the basket" I motioned to the purple woven wicker basket in front of me, patting it with a nod of approval.

He picked his dog up, took a few awkward steps over to the basket with the dog at full arm's extension, and then, hilariously, dropped it into the basket- with a surprising squeak noise on the dog's behalf. I fought the urge to laugh, motioning for him to climb on next. Hesitantly, and wordlessly, he stepped onto the pegs and gripped my shoulders. He wobbled for a moment, seemingly uncertain of the safety of pegs- which are most definitely safe. "Ready?" I asked, silence my only response for a moment. I waited, then looked up for confirmation- smirking at the look of discomfort right before he scoffed. "We're wasting moonlight"

"Gotcha, here we go" I kicked off, pushing forward and regretting life as I dug my heels into the painful stubs of my pedals, pushing and wincing as we launched into the street. For a moment, there was only the sound of the chain whirring and the wind blowing in our ears. "You're really light- did you know that?" I asked over my shoulder, trying to focus on where I was going. I quickly realized two things- This dog was an adorable distraction, and Zim wasn't much for conversation. I could practically feel the scowl.

"Soo… why is your dog green? Is it dyed fur or?" I questioned, rounding the corner and sighing slightly as I let go of the pedals to roll down hill. "I don't know what you're talking about stupid hyooman" He scoffed. "Oh come on, you said you'd tell me- wait, did you call me human? Who does that?" I laughed incredulously, swerving around a pothole.

"It's none of your business" He huffed.

"Well, you're a jerk... " I pouted, taking a rounded left onto the empty main road. Another three minutes passed- no I didn't count- before he finally spoke again. "What's taking so long?" He demanded impatiently. I scowled, gnawing my lower lip and taking a right. "We're moving, I dunno what you want from me" I sighed. "Well move faster" He said, making my scowl burn deeper. I took a deep breath, releasing my frustration into the cold night air as I exhaled.

"Well maybe if I had _rockets_ " I countered sarcastically. "Why didn't you just say so?!" He scolded, forcing me to question my sanity as I fought to focus on the road. Behind me I heard a whir of machinery, then the sound of a flame igniting and to my horror, our pace tripled, sending us rocketing down the main road. I let out a scream, feet flying off the pedals as we jettisoned through the town. I fought to control the steering all the while holding my legs high above the furiously spinning pedals.

"YOU HAD ROCKETS?! WHO HAS ROCKETS ON THEIR PERSON AT FOUR AM?!" I screamed, rounding another corner and considering jumping off the bike as I caught sight of the lab fast approaching. "THE LAB" I screeched. "WHAT?" He screamed, a brow raised. "THE LAB" I pointed in horror and within the ten seconds I had to blink, I felt his arms wrap around my torso, pulling us both back and away just before the bike- and his dog- crashed right into the side. The front of the bike was destroyed, and the brick wall was left with a huge chip in it. We however, were fine.

I let out a few exhausted pants, staring wide eyed at the collision, before it occurred to me that his arms were still secured around my chest. I glanced down, then back at him. He was staring in mild interest at the mess, as if impressed by the damage done by the bike. "Ahem" I frowned, snapping him from his daze and giving him the motivation to literally kick me off of him. My face hit the concrete, scraping my cheek and earning a whine of pain.

"Whyyy?" I sat up, rubbing my cheek and watching as he walked past me. "The key card" He held a hand out, stopping a few feet away. "What? I'm not just giving it to you. I'm helping you get your actu-thingy and then we're getting out of here." I countered bravely. He groaned, rolling his head on his neck and impatiently tapping his foot on the ground as he wove his arms together. He glanced at the building then at me. "Fine." With that he turned and headed for the door. I gave a grin of satisfaction, realizing I had a minor amount of control over the situation. I then began to wonder is his dog was okay. "Is your dog okay?" I asked, met with disinterested silence. Guess not. What a night, AmIRight?

"Think we'll be able to get in and out before school?" I asked curiously, pulling the key card from my shirt and scanning it on the pad next to the door. No response- I _really_ wasn't worth his time. I sighed, stuffing it away and pulling the door open as I gestured for him to enter. He gave a snoody head tilt as he entered, and as the simplest revenge I could think of, I muttered "Ladies first… jerk."

 **XXXXXXX**

 _ **Yeee This chapter was actually really fun to write- and now I finally have an idea what I'm doing with this story- hopefully next chapter will be just as fun, you never know *shrug* ANYWAYS, LEAVE A REVIEW AND BOOST THIS VETERAN FANFIC WRITER'S CONFIDENCE SO I CAN KEEP GOING- I'M DYIN' HERE KIDS. (feeeeeeed meeeeeee) (reviews, feed me reviews) Anyways! Until next time!~ -V117**_


	4. Chapter 4

"So uh… What exactly does this thing look like? I mean, I'm assuming you know- because I've never seen a Quantum Actuator, nor do I know what it does…" I said, aiming my flashlight in the dark corridor of the building. Zim scoffed his annoyance, waving me off. "Do not concern your pathetic little mind with such matters" he said, earning a frustrated growl on my part. "Okay- fine, I mean I didn't just get up at four in the morning to ride you all the way over here, get you inside and destroy my bike- nope none of it happened. Screw Vi right?" I huffed, fists clenched as I aimed the flashlight down one of the empty halls.

"You talk too much" Zim said, highly annoyed. Well, he wasn't the only one. "His lab's this way," I motioned for him to follow, turning down a hallway. I racked my brain for the memories of the tour I took of the lab last week, but this entire building looked different in the empty darkness. At least I had a vague idea of where I was going. "Are you sure?" He asked skeptically, earning my harshest glare. "You wanna lead the way to _my_ dad's office _you've_ never been to?" I asked, flipping a strand of hair out of my face. He scowled, but kept his mouth shut.

"Das what I thought- hey what's- oh no" I grabbed Zim and yanked the both of us behind a pillar. The clacking of heels was audible, growing in sound as it neared. I bit my lower lip, peeking my head out as I spotted an intern passing by- only, she wasn't alone. Beside her was none other than the professor Membrane AND his son Dib. Because his dad wasn't bad enough. I frowned, pulling my head back. "What is it? Who's out there?" Zim asked- in what I assume was an attempt to whisper- which failed. "Professor Membrane and…" I paused considering my next words. "And?" He asked impatiently. "And Dib…" I gave a sheepish grin. "It looks like they're headed in the direction of my dad's lab- Zim?" I raised a brow at the look of pure hatred he was giving the wall. What'd the wall ever do- oh, he was thinking. Right.

"Maybe we should call it quits and go home-" Before I could finish the thought, he'd grabbed my wrist and started pulling me out after the trio. I began to voice my protests when he hushed me, muttering something under his breath and leading us right behind the three. I held my breath, waiting for the worst as we neared them. The three simply kept walking- and I almost squeaked when we brushed past and continued walking past them. "Wha-" I whispered my confusion, staring behind us at the three as we picked up pace.

"The key card" Zim demanded, holding his other hand out. I used my free hand and dug into my shirt, tugging it loose and scanning it, wincing as the door let out a ding, and clicked open. Wordlessly, we slipped inside and shut the door behind us. Zim tossed my hand away as if it were disease ridden and I scowled. "What was that?!" I whisper yelled. "We just walked past them- how- wha- Zim?" He walked past me, eyeing the lab cautiously. "AHA" He reached out for the actuator and I huffed my annoyance, freezing in horror the second I heard it. The door behind me- it was unlocking.

I whipped around and ducked behind a counter at the speed of light, letting out a squeak right as the door swung open. I heard the clacking of heels and held my breath, wincing as the lights flickered on. I glanced over to where Zim was, finding the actuator still there- without Zim. I nearly sighed in relief, choking on the air and biting my lower lip as the intern walked past. She walked straight up to the actuator and I tensed. "I believe this is it?" She asked, and I couldn't help but search for the other two, looking for a shadow or something to hint where they were. "Yes it is. Now! Time to get to work, my boy you must go home and get some rest!" I heard the professor say dramatically. "I'm okay dad, really- and school's in a few hours. Let's just knock this out real quick" I heard Dib plead, and I caught sight of Zim. He scowled at me and I shrugged in response, a look of worry etched across my exhausted features.

If we got caught here… My dad would get fired and I'd be grounded for life- I looked up to find Zim gone and a sense of panic settled in. Did he leave me here? Ohoho if he did- I let out a gasp as I was pulled backwards. "What was that?" The intern asked. I held my breath, glancing at Zim as he held an arm around my chest. I considered sliding his arm down to my stomach, but decided against the attention it would draw. So, instead, I held my breath as the three talked, and waited for something to happen. A moment passed and then, to my surprise, something hoisted Zim, and consequently me, up into the air- supposedly in plain sight. I stared wide eyed for a moment as Zim shifted his arm, and the next thing I knew we were slipping into the vents.

"Let's go- we mustn't waste any more time doddling" I heard the professor say, and the three finally left. I breathed a sigh of relief then glanced over my shoulder at Zim- who was hilariously squished by my weight. "What just happened?" I asked, trying to shift my weight to the side so he could free himself.

"That STUPID Dib- _stink_ left with my actuator! Oh the wretched-"

"Calm down- we can get it back… I'm sure they're just borrowing it. But we can't get it back now so we might as well go home before we're caught." I reasoned, seizing his rant before it could start. He let out a long frustrated whine and pushed me aside. "Follow me _stink bag_ " He pushed on his hands and knees and started crawling away, leaving me perplexed and annoyed beyond belief.

"You gonna tell me what just happened there? We just waltzed right past them! And how did we get up here? Zim?!" I spewed my questions as I fought to keep his pace. " _SILENCE_ " He snapped, his voice carrying down the vents and quite frankly startling me.

"...You're an ass. I just want answers" I huffed, stopping right behind him as he did the same. He looked over his shoulder and I gave a pout.

"You talk too much" He hissed.

"Okay wow, well SOMEBODY has to ask the obvious- I mean, You sneak into my house, put a gun to my chest, force me to ride you here, nearly kill me, kill your dog, and walk us right past those three- You can't really blame me for questioning this all considering I met you yesterday-" I stopped in my tracks upon noticing his face was now inches from mine. I frowned, meeting his gaze and fighting the heat in my cheeks as he glared into my soul. "None of this even matters since you won't _remember_ it tomorrow" He growled. "Why wouldn't I- what is tha-" I recoiled in horror, scooting backwards and away from the various metal limbs protruding from his back. His eyes seemed to burn red as he neared closer and I felt a sense dread run down my spine.

"Ohmyglobwhatthefu-" I was cut off by the vent collapsing in on itself, sending us both tumbling a dozen feet to the ground. The breath was knocked out of me with a grunt- biting my tongue and choking on the blood as I rolled onto my stomach. I coughed up blood, wheezing at the newfound pain trickling down my back. "Hnnn" I whimpered, feeling blood rush down my chin. I glanced at Zim through blurred vision, watching him jump up to his feet and seemingly yell something before running off.

What was happening? I pushed upward, pressing a hand over my mouth and staring in a daze at the set of feet in front of me. "Zin?" I asked through blood, a sense of confusion overwhelming my senses. "Are you okay?" A muffled voice asked through the ringing in my ears. I squinted and raised a brow. "I bit mah tongue" I whimpered, spitting up more blood onto my chin with little grace and feeling around for my glasses.

Oh? You didn't know I wore glasses? I forget sometimes too- I forget to even mention that I put them on sometimes- but hey, who cares? I couldn't see now so there was little point. "Here" I squinted at a blurred hand, spotting my glasses and reaching out lethargically for them. After a few missed attempts of reaching for them, another hand finally steadied mine, placing the glasses in them. I clutched them tightly, sitting up a bit more and flicking them open before sliding them back on.

"Thanks" I said with a mild lisp, eyes focusing on the figure- oh. It was Dib. I gave a sheepish smile upon seeing his frown. "What are you doing here?" He asked, offering me a hand. I took it with a small hidden smile, climbing to my feet. "Thas' a long story" I said, feeling more blood gush past my chin. At this point I was certain I looked crazy- blood oozing out of my mouth, a slight limp in my step, and in my PJ's.

"The infirmary's this way. You can tell me once we get you cleaned up" He said entirely too tiredly for me to want to argue. I could tell he'd had a long night. I followed him through the darkness for a few minutes, entirely silent save for the sound of his boots and my bare feet hitting the tiled ground. Finally we reached the infirmary and Dib opened the door, holding it and gesturing for me to enter. I gave an appreciative nod, hand still covering my chin.

I sat on the bench inside, wincing as he turned on the lights and I was once more bombarded with blinding rays. I squinted, watching him dig around for some paper towels. He grabbed at least five, then came over and pressed the first against my face and offered another for my now blood soaked T-shirt. I took it and pressed it against my shirt.

"We have clot gel we can apply to stop and numb the bleeding. Are you allergic to bacitracin?" He asked, voice nearly monotone. I shook my head and watched him file through a small cabinet before returning with a small bottle of gel. He motioned for me to open my mouth and I did, revealing the huge bite mark across my tongue. I winced as he started to apply it, averting my gaze to the cabinet and eyeing it thoroughly. Yep. It was a cabinet.

"There, that should do it" He gave a weak smile and capped the gel, turning to put it away. "Thanks," I said, fighting the lisp. "Care to explain why you were breaking in this place at five in the morning with _Zim_ of all people?" He asked, a tinge of suspicion in his voice. I tapped my chin in thought.

"Well, I woke up and he was in my room- with his little dog thingy. So long story short he was looking for something in my dad's lab and he put a weird looking gun thingy to my chest and was all "Take me to the Quantum Actuator" and I was all "ok don't shoot me"- so we snuck in and I helped him look. Then you guys came in and we climbed in the vents and I was really confused 'cause we just floated right past you guys and he was all "you won't remember this so shut up" And I was really confused then he pulled out these weird metal sticks from his back and I started to back away- then- yeah, we fell." I took a breath by the time I finished, pausing before speaking again.

"So how'd you know we were there?"

"I heard Zim's voice through the ducts- I thought I was going crazy until you both fell from the vents. Then he cursed at me and ran" Dib explained with a tired shrug. "Oh… So, what's up with Zim?" I asked with a brow raised curiously. He took a deep breath, seemingly considering his next words carefully.

"Zim is…. An alien."

 **XXXXXXXX**

 _ **DUH DUH DUHHHHHHH- *DRAMATIC MUSIC PLAYS* It's actually five in the morning here, and I've written two chapters in one night, so I'm kinda sleep deprived. Please excuse any bad grammar as I have not grammar checked this chapter at all. Still running pretty low on reviews.. I've got like one more chapter to live before I run out of motivation so please leave a review if you like or don't like- just lemme know, ya know? Until next time!~ -V117**_


	5. Chapter 5

"An alien?" I raised a brow, squinting at him. I mean, looking back on it- it was starting to add up. Green skin, no ears, the weird fashion sense, speaking in third person, ignoring social cues, calling me stinky, walking right past Dib and his dad, and then floating right past them- not to mention the weird metal spider limbs-

"Yeah that makes sense"

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm just saying that we should leave him alone- he can't really do all that much on his own" I huffed, arms crossed as I watched Dib pace the room. It'd been thirty minutes since he told me Zim was an alien. Which lead into an intense rant on his part, stuff about Zim being an Invader from some species that loves invading planets, and then stuff about how he's been trying since Dib was a kid, how Dib always stopped him. But some of those stories seemed like they'd sort themselves out if Dib just watched.

"Leave him alone?! We can't just leave him ALONE- He'll blow up earth- or something. Look, now that you know- aND LISTEN TO ME- we have to do something! He's after the actuator- but we still have it! If we can keep it away from him- wait why would he even need the actuator?" I shrugged, kicking my feet back and forth. "Maybe he needs to actuate something" I suggested, blowing a strand of hair out of my face.

"Dib we're gonna be late for school- can we just call a timeout and go home to get ready? I mean, you're in the same clothes from yesterday so you're probably fine, but I'm in my pjs so I kinda need to change… maybe get some breakfast-" He stopped pacing and I took it as cue to shut up. "I've got it- come on" He grabbed my hand and I let out a yelp as he pulled me out of the room.

We ran for a while, out the door, down the hall, down five more halls- I think at some point I gave up running because my feet just flew behind me in the wind. But finally, we reached a stop- and I flew into his back. "Here" He said with vigorous finality. I peeked around his side, glancing up at the sight of a rather plain looking house. The only thing really noticeable about it's design was the electric fence sitting square around the perimeter. "When did we- we were outside?" I looked around in confusion before glancing back at Dib. His hands were planted proudly on his hips, staring up as if the house were something to be proud of.

I squinted, brows furrowed as I watched him walk up the sidewalk leading inside. "Am I supposed to follow you or..? Oh okay" I jogged to his side and followed him inside. His house kinda smelt like a pizza place- I just feel like that should be noted. Like not even subtly, it just reeked of pepperoni and cheese. Hard core.

I looked around, eyes landing on the pale carpeted floors. I think they were white once- hard to tell. "I've got a ship in the garage- I captured it from another Irken a while back- but it helps me keep track of what he's doing" Dib ranted as he led the way to the garage. I followed, wishing I had shoes as I stepped on what I presume was a puddle of soda. "So what can it tell you?" I asked, shaking my foot and hopping into the garage. "Mostly anything he looks up on the internet- his history and stuff like that" He shrugged, pulling a tarp off the broken down ship. "That's kinda creepy" I half laughed, observing the ship cautiously. "It's not radioactive or anything, is it?" I asked. "Not that I know of, I've been using it for years" He shrugged, climbing into the cockpit.

"Maybe that's why your heads to big" I muttered, joining his side and leaning against the side of the ship. "So you gonna look up his history? Then what?" I asked, glancing around the inside. "Then figure out his plan- once we've done that we can- OH CRAP" I blinked at the outburst. "What?! What's up?" I asked, eyes widened with alert. "WE HAVE SCHOOL- IN TEN MINUTES" He yelled, jumping out of the cockpit and racing past me.

"You just now realized that? I'm in my pjs man- MY PJS" I huffed, following after him as he reentered the living room and raced up stairs. I didn't follow him up there, just stood at the bottom of the stairs with my arms crossed. If he changed into new clothes I was gonna be pissed- "Woahmyglob- hello" I waved nervously when I spotted that same girl from yesterday. Her eyes were narrowed into an almost asian looking gaze. I gave a sheepish grin. She was his sister? Who woulda guessed…. She grunted as she walked down the steps, arms full of unfolded clothes.

When she finally reached the bottom of the stairs she tossed the clothes into my arms. I looked at them in surprise before looking up at her. "Uh..?" She held up a hand to stop me. "Bathroom's down the hall to the left" With that she dove into the kitchen and out of sight. "Thannkkss… I think" I took the cue and jogged to the bathroom, slamming the door shut and throwing my clothes off. I slipped the shirt on, a plain gray tank top, then the jeans- black skinny jeans with rips down the thighs. And finally I was left with a leather biker looking jacket. It was pretty toned down, and kinda warm- so I wasn't complaining.

I pulled my ponytail out and ran my fingers through my hair, combing it lazily before throwing it back up in a loose ponytail. At least now there was some order to it all. "Okay, school- Idon'thaveanyshoes" I pushed out into the hall, spotting Dib shoving books into a bag. "This is all nice and good but I don't have shoes" I said, joining the two at the table. The sister grunted her annoyance, shoving a piece of burnt toast in her mouth before pushing to her feet and lazily stomping upstairs.

"I owe her so much pizza" Dib commented, watching her go as he struggled to shove another paper inside his bag. "Hmm, well, I think we can make it if we sprint" I said with a shrug. His sister returned and threw a pair of black boots that looked like they swallowed legs on the table. I blinked at them as she left, sighing as I grabbed one and unzipped it. Surprisingly, there was a wadded up sock inside. Whether or not it was used I couldn't say- but hey, a sock is a sock. I slipped it on, then let the boot swallow my leg (I'm exaggerating it only went a little past my knees) Then repeated the process with my other foot. Bam- two boots. Nailed it. "Let's go we're running out of time" Dib ushered, slipping his bag on and rushing to the door. I followed suite and the three of us practically sprinted to school.

XXXXXXX

"This is a cool look, but I don't think it suits me- the glasses kinda kill it" I said as we rounded a corner in the halls. "That's why Gaz never wears her glasses" Dib shrugged, walking a little faster. "Huh, maybe I should go with out" I tried taking my glasses off, tucking them away in one of the pockets of the jacket, only to find a fingerless glove. "Huh?" I reached into the other pocket to find the other one. "Oh cool" I squinted at the gloves, slipping them on and observing my now 20% cooler hands.

"I'm so cool it sucks" I commented, sighing exaggeratedly as Dib rolled his eyes and held the door open for me. I slid inside, pausing when I caught at least a dozen eyes all locked on my appearance. Well, yesterday I was dressed like a nerd- today I was a goth imitator, of course they were all staring. I gave a sheepish smile, feeling the heat flood my cheeks as I awkwardly made my way to my desk. It wasn't until I'd sat down that I realized I didn't have any of my books- or my violin. I inhaled my frustrations, gnawing my lower lip as I let out a sigh. Dib took his seat next to mine and we both exchanged worried glances when we noticed Zim wasn't in class.

"Think he got the cold or something?" I asked, an attempt at breaking the tension in the air. Dib glared his response. "It's likely" He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "I dunno, maybe aliens get sick more than humans" I shrugged, squinting at him with my blurred vision. "Right, of course" He didn't bother to give me anything more than that, simply pulled out a book and started reading.

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Okay so, I kinda ran out of inspiration so I just pumped this one out to keep this thing running. It's kinda boring, and short, but meh... I feel like I'm feeding a void with this thing. Anyways, hilarious fact: It's five AM here and I just chopped my hair off to give myself "cute anime bangs" and now I'm sobbing dramatically while typing because I look like a mess :D Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Yes I know I said anyways twice please leave a review and give me life in my despair :D Until next time~ -V117**


	6. Chapter 6

**_So I decided to start putting this thing at the top of each chapter. Firstly, huge shout out/thanks to DomesticatedPiggy for being the first person to review in like, four chapters. I'm starting to form this into a story I promise, and it's getting super fun and easy to write, thanks to a wonderful review I feel revived and ready to write yeee- :D Anyways, leave a review to let me know what you guys think of this chapter and let me know if you have any issues you know? It's super great writing this again, even if my entire following is gone and grown up :'D Lots of love, and until next time~ -V117_**

 ** _XXXXXXXXX_**

" _All I'm saying is that you haven't reported in in months- it's been too quiet."_ I squinted at the concern hidden under the scolding tone. "I assure you my tallest, all is well" I raised a brow at the exhaustion in Zim's voice. Yeah I'm sure you're confused. Why am I listening in to Zim talking to someone who's apparently really tall? Well, to be fair, he's in the Girl's bathroom. And I had to pee- but hearing this new information was certainly interesting. Who was he forgetting to report in to? Why did he seem so tired? And why was this the first time I'd heard anything from Zim in two weeks? All very good questions…

" _So what have you been working on then? Some new plan to take out earth?"_ I frowned, pushing to my feet and finishing my buiz before standing on the toilet seat and peering over the stall. Sure enough what I saw was not Zim peeing. It was in fact, Zim standing, almost crouched over a small tablet in hand. On the screen I could see a concerned looking Alien dude. Yep- alien for sure. My eyes widened slightly, silently pulling out my phone and pulling up the camera. The alien had purple eyes and stood alone, a large looking room in the background, It wore purple attire to match and stood hunched over. Whoever that guy was, he looked important.

Zim was responding, saying some important stuff, but all I could think of was getting it all on film to show Dib once I got back to class- but the alien on the other side- it was almost as if it was looking at me. I gave a concerned glance, wondering if it was really looking at me. I was almost entranced by the mere sight of it, seemingly looking at me… Until Zim's head shot up and his narrowed eyes met mine. I let out a squeal of surprise and pushed away from the edge, foot slipping against the toilet and making me crumble into a jumbled mess against the stall. I quickly scrambled to my feet, pushing the stall open and fleeing for my life.

I avoided his high pitched screams as Zim rounded the corner after me. I swear I could hear the dramatic chase music blaring in my ears and I rounded another corner and shot down the hall. In the panic I forgot to turn my phone off, so the chase was a recorded blur of panting and distant screaming- yes yes I know, brilliant cinematography. The finest. But seriously, This was a terrifying chase for a few reasons. A.) Last time I saw Zim he possibly(?) tried to kill me. B.) I had dirt on this alien- stuff I could use to expose him- and he caught me. And C.) Zim was possibly only five feet tall, and short people chasing you? Always at least 40% scarier.

I made it to class in a panic, slamming the door behind me panting. "I'm- back… " I panted, smiling sheepishly at Ms. Bitters. She shook her head and pointed to my seat. The class stared as I took my seat, myself nervously glancing around as I slid into my seat. "Psst. What was that about?" Dib asked, a brow raised and his head planted into the palm of his hand. I grinned at him wiggling my brows and holding up my phone. "Guess who was in the Girl's bathroom?" I asked, a sense of pride overriding my burning anxiety. "Please tell me you didn't record someone in the bathroom" He deadpanned- earning a scowl from me. "Yeah, just Zim on the phone with some 'tallest' guy." I crossed my arms.

"His leaders?!" Dib perked in his seat and I smirked at the proper reaction… then raised a brow, "His leader is just tall…? Wait- leaderS? There's more than one? I only saw one" I pulled up the video and turned down my volume, watching it on mute and scanning over it for another tall alien. Nope. Just one. "There should be two- but why would they be calling Zim? I thought… hmm…" Dib shook his head in thought. "Thought what exactly? Why wouldn't his leaders call him if he's supposed to invade earth? Shouldn't they check in on the process?"

"Normally you'd think so- but in my experience, ZIm's leaders don't exactly… like him" He tapped his fingers against his desk. "Why wouldn't they like- yeah okay never mind, I can see why anyone wouldn't like such a demanding jerk- So say they wouldn't normally call Zim. Assuming they called first, maybe something is going down. I mean, Zim hasn't really been in school lately- not to mention the first time I saw him after all this time was in the Girl's bathroom. Think he can tell the difference?" I asked absent mindedly, scratching my head and staring out the window at a bird on a wire.

"That doesn't matter- and no, he can't. But seriously, what if something big is going down right under our noses? Did he say any of his plan on that video?"

I scanned the video out of my peripherals. "Uh, dunno. I can't listen to it on full volume right now. Maybe after class though-" I raised a brow at the frown I got at my response. "What?" I asked, pausing the video. "I have headphones, let me listen to it" He demanded, pulling a set of headphones out and motioning for my phone. "Okay, but don't let bitter's catch you- if she takes my phone I might cry" I huffed, reluctantly handing him the device.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you think they might head to earth on that alone?" I asked curiously, taking a sip from my soda and surveying the school below. We both sat perched on the roof of the school, watching the other students lounge about for lunch period. Dib nodded, staring at his laptop and typing fanatically. I glanced at him out of the edges of my frames, pushing my glasses up on my nose. "If what Zim was saying is true, the whole planet could be at risk! We have to do something" He said dramatically, glasses glazed over by the mid day light. I squinted slightly, taking another sip. "So what can we do about it? I mean, I kinda like living on earth. I don't wanna get invaded you know?" He nodded. "We'll have to stake out at his base tonight, probably sneak in and sabotage his whole project!" He said, a sense of purpose bubbling in his voice.

"I dunno Dib, wouldn't a "base" have a defense system? It could be dangerous- and what if we're caught? I'm pretty sure Zim doesn't like me as it is-"

"Why didn't he chase you all the way back into class?" The question caught me off guard.

"Huh?"

"You said Zim started chasing you after he spotted you- why didn't he chase you back into class?" I gnawed on my lip, brows furrowed in thought. "Hmm, I dunno. I didn't exactly ask. Maybe he had more important stuff to do" I shrugged. "Or maybe he couldn't risk being seen in public" Dib countered. "Why wouldn't he want to be seen in public?" I tapped my chin. "I'm not sure, but what ever his reasoning is, it can't be good. I seriously think a stake out might be the only way- right now he might not be expecting any resistance. We can still tackle him off guard!" I pursed my lips. "Okay, so we stake out at Zim's place and sabotage his plan. Is there any guarantee that he won't have a back up plan?" I asked, tilting my head to the side and feeling a painfully cold gust of wind brush against my bare neck. I shivered slightly and pulled my hood up around my neck.

"It's Zim. He can only be so prepared."

"...If you say so"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dib. We've been here for three hours. When do we break in?" I asked through a yawn, leaning back in the bush we were currently stuffed inside. Immediate regret shot through my system as a stick jabbed my backside, and I sat up, stomach lurched slightly. "Hnyeh" I huffed, rubbing my back and glancing at Dib. He seemed to be focused on the binoculars he was looking through- or what ever he was looking at through them. I wasn't too worried about it considering the time. "Dib?" I asked, grabbing a stick and poking him with it. Another moment of no response. "Diiiiiibb" I whined, rolling my head on my neck. He perked, putting the binoculars down and glancing at me. "Oh. Right. Sorry, I'm used to doing this on my own" He shrugged. "And you normally ignore when someone calls your name?" I tilted my head. "Normally when I hear something it's just a raccoon or something" Another shrug rolled off his shoulders. I pursed my lips.

"When are we breaking in?" I repeated, pulling my hoodie down to cover my thighs. He tilted his head, as if lacking understanding. "Normally not right away- we just got here-" "THREE HOURS AGO DIB- it's been soooo long. I thought this would be more exciting. If I'd known it'd be mostly waiting, I'd have brung my game slave, or a book" I huffed, crossing my arms and glaring at the green house across the cul-de-sac.

"Oh. Right. Well I guess we could- wait look" His voice turned to a whisper. I raised a brow, perking in the bush and glancing over to the house. It was Zim. He stood at attention, glancing around for prying eyes before marching down his sidewalk. I squinted, lowering in the bush. It looked like he was walking his green dog- waIT. Wasn't that thing dead? I Squinted with narrowed eyes, watching as the duo passed by and made their way down the street.

"Dib this is our chance! Let's sneak in and-" "I'm doing to follow him- you sneak in and get into the base down below the house- find out what he's plotting and destroy it- I'll stop him in his stupid alien tracks!" I wasn't given a chance to protest, Dib was already chasing after Zim. And man did he run funny. It looked like his legs were too fast for his body to keep up, his arms flailing behind him as he struggled to stay silent.

I huffed my annoyance, glancing at the abnormal house with a sense of dread before crawling out of the bush and brushing myself off. "Okay, easy enough" I took a deep breath and mustered up all the courage I could. Then, as awkwardly as I could, I tiptoed up to the front door, and pushed it open. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't locked- which left a number of questions burning in my throat. I took another deep breath, staring into the darkness ahead. Time to head into the unknown… I guess.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 _ **EDIT: I forget that writing that at the top means I can't add commentary at the end of the chap soo- oooHHHHH SNAP. VI'S GOING INTO ZIM'S DANGEROUS BASE ALONE? DIB WENT AFTER ZIM? ERHMERGLERB- WHY WAS PURPLE CALLING ZIM? WHY WASN'T RED IN THE PICTURE? WHAT IS ZIM PLANNING? reVIEW AND YOU'LL FIND OUT SOONER :D :D :D OKOK I'M GOING. LOVE YOU GUYS. ByE. -V117**_


	7. Chapter 7

"OhshitOhshitoHSHIT" I screamed my horror as I spiraled down the tube leading who knows where. I bet Zim knows where this leads. That wasn't important. I scratched at the sides frantically, regretting my random prodding at furniture in the household as I sunk deeper and deeper into what I assumed was Zim's lab. "FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUUUUUUU-" Thud. I hit the ground with a solid thud, face first. Groaning my pain, I slowly pushed up, squinting at my now blurred vision. Where'd my glasses go? Good question. I fumbled around the ground, groaning in pain and irritation as a trickle of blood made it's way out of my nose.

"Okay," I breathed, snatching up the now found glasses and pushing them up onto my face. "Let's see, big plan thing. What looks suspicious- ohmyglob. What the…" I finally caught sight of the base, eyeing the alien technology in awe. All of this? Right under my nose? "Woah…" I pushed to my feet, dusting myself off and walking towards the center console. It looked like there was a big computer in the center of the room, maybe Zim liked watching TV down here? Or maybe it was just as simple as it looked. A big computer. "Wonder what this does…" I muttered, listening to the clank of my shoes as I entered the circular platform.

Without much thought, I started scanning the console and searching for anything I could possibly understand. "Hmmm," I kept scanning, blinking and doing a double take when I spotted part of the console that was damaged. It looked like it had been torn apart for repairs. Maybe his tech wasn't all that great after all… I squinted, pursing my lips and making my way over to the damage. I eyed it cautiously, wondering silently if any of this was radioactive or anything. It could've been. I'm just saying.

"Welp. I have no idea what I'm doing, but maybe I should just start destroying stuff" I walked over to a discarded pipe and picked it up, making my way back to the console and lifting it over my head to swing- " _ **Please don't.."**_ I squeaked in surprise, throwing the pipe up into the screen of the computer and cracking it. I sucked in a breath, cringing at the damage. "Who said that?" I looked around, remembering the voice. " _ **If you're looking for something maybe I can help you"**_ The voice was deep, and lacked emotion- well, actually it just sounded bored… Maybe even depressed. "Where are you?" I raised a brow, looking around awkwardly. The voice made a sound eerily similar to sighing, " _ **I'm the house computer. I'm nowhere and everywhere"**_ It responded.

"...Oh. Uh…. Do you happen to know what Zim has planned?" I asked, scratching the back of my head awkwardly. "No, but he should have it stashed in the uncorrupt files" Another mock sigh. "Uncorrupt?" I tilted my head to the side, picking up the pipe and stuffing it into my tiny backpack's broken drink pouch on the side. Luckily there was a huge hole through the bottom that it could slide through. " _ **A few of the files on the systeM are Corrrr- rr- upT. Zim has a back up storage system over th-ere though"**_ I squinted. "Over where?" I looked around. "Over there." "Where is over there? I can't see if you're pointing at something- I mean, you're a robot thingy" I shrugged. Silence met my question and I squinted. Then, a robot arm extended from the coils in the ceiling and pointed across the room. "Over there" It responded.

"Okay cool, thanks" I smiled, jogging to the separate console and looking around. "So are you broken or something? With like, a virus? I mean, I'd expect this place to have a defense system if Zim's some grand invader guy. Shouldn't you have blasted me instead of helping me?" I asked over my shoulder, randomly pressing things on the holographic display. " _ **Probably**_ " It fake sighed, earning another raise of the brow from my end. "Huh, okay." I shrugged again and shifted focus to my work. "Looks like I can put all the info on this tiny little flash drive thingy. Then I'm gonna have to destroy this console and stuff. Sorry" I got no response, and gave an indifferent shrug.

"Got it" I grinned after a few minutes of awkward waiting / hoping I didn't break anything. "...I think" I stuffed the hard drive into my bag and pulled the pipe out, popping my neck and taking a step back. "Sorry Zim, I just like living on earth" I raised it over my head once more, posing to strike when- " _ **Incoming call from the Tallest. Patching through now"**_ My eyes narrowed. "Wait what?!- Nonono don't patch through don't-" I panicked, arms frozen overhead as I turned to face the computer screen.

" _Who are you?"_ A voice of pure confusion filled the air, along with a sense of dread on my part. I eyed the person on the other side of the screen. It was that same Purple looking guy from before, his antennae perked with alert. I gave a sheepish grin, lowering the pipe before tossing it carelessly behind me. "Who are _you_?" I asked, tilting my head and raising a brow. That seemed to take him aback- at least I think it was a "Him". He tilted his head and opened his mouth as if to speak, then shook his head. " _Where's Zim?"_ He asked, his voice almost a demand. "He's uh…. Walking his green ghost doggy…. Thing. Can I take a message?" He gave the most skeptical look an alien without pupils could give, and I felt a bead of sweat roll down my forehead. Was it hot in here?

" _Are you an… Ally?"_ He asked. " _Zim never mentioned having any Allies. And what were you doing with that pipe?"_ I winced. "Uh, well uh, you see… Earth has lots of theses… Things, animals really, called Rats? And I uh, well I saw one climb into this thingy, while I was uh… cleaning. And, Yeah I thought "I should take this thing out, Zim hates these things" So uh, yeah. There you have it" I placed my hands on my hips, giving a sheepish grin and trying to stop the corners of my mouth from twitching nervously.

"So uh, why are, why are you calling? You're one of his leaders right? Must be super important if you needed to call Zim right?" I leaned against the console, forcing a casual smile. He squinted, eyes seemingly darting from side to side before meeting my gaze. He seemed to roll right over my horrid excuse as he leaned closer to the screen, " _I'm calling to see what Zim's progress with his plan is"_ he said matter of factly, straightening his posture. I tilted my head. "His plan to do what?" I asked, wincing at myself as I realized exactly what I'd just asked so blatantly. I mean, he's trying to conquer earth obviously.

" _To use the-"_ He stopped himself. " _Hey… Are you really an Ally of his?"_ He caught on, a look of deep skepticism visible. I felt a sense of panic flood my system. "Well…." I took a deep breath, frantically eyeing my escape routes. I had no idea how to get out of here. The way I came in looked almost impossible.

"HEY- WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BASE?" Zim's shrill voice echoed from across the room. I snapped to attention, squealing my horror. My gaze met his and my eyes widened- he was out of his disguise and looked badly beaten up. I wondered briefly if Dib had anything to do with that, then decided that I was screwed- and might as well explain to buy myself some time. I needed an out, and I was out of time to look for one. "Well you see I was just-"

"YOU GONNA MAKE CUPCAKES?" I blinked, glancing down with thinned lips at the gray and blue little robot at my feet. I glanced back up at Zim.

"I was just-"

"YOU GONNA MAKE CUPCAKKKES?" It said, voice high and quite frankly, adorable. I squinted.

"I was-"

"YOU GONNA MAKE CUPCAKES? YOU GOOOONNNA MAKE CUPCAKKESSSS?" I recoiled slightly, visibly uncomfortable.

"GIR- LEAVE THE STINK BEAST ALONE SO IT CAN EXPLAIN-" The robot started sobbing, loudly and dramatically. Dramatically enough to make me briefly question my existence. I took a step back, gaze locked on the sobbing robot. I had no idea robots were capable of sobbing- but then again… This robot didn't exactly scream intelligence. So maybe all robots could, they just got smart enough not to? This thing looked like an idiot.. waIT. WAS THIS HIS DEAD DOG? NO WONDER IT LIVED IT WAS A ROBOT OH MY GLOB-

"HEY. I'M TALKING TO YOU FILTHY HUMAN" I snapped up, staring at a growling Zim with some gun thing pointed at my chest. My arms instinctively snapped above my head, this time much more fazed by the gun to the chest. "Why are you screaming? I'm like five feet away" I huffed, brows furrowed.

Without another word, Zim pulled the trigger and I let out a cry of pain as I felt a shock ripple through my body and send me crashing to the ground with a thud. The last thing I could remember after that was the voice on the other side of the computer saying, " _Well she seemed nice." ..._ What an asshole.

 ** _XXXXXXX_**

 ** _So, I just checked the reviews like two hours ago and I just wanna say, it fueled me so much I wrote this like immediately after I saw them. And while I can't answer all these crazy questions I keep making yet, I'm getting closer to revealing Zim's grand plan. It was super fun to write and I loved the reviews you guys left me so a special thanks to CallieSizemore601, Maddz Writes, and Obviously, DomesticatedPiggy. You guys are awesome and I love the review so please keep 'em coming 3 ANYWAYS~, until next time; I hope you guys enjoyed and I hope there aren't any grammar flaws because it's 1 am and I'm too lazy to reread :'D -V117_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_OKAY SO, I feel obligated to inform you that this chapter is a little more intense than you're all probably used to. Please proceed with caution. -V117_**

" _Focus. Really focus. It's not too hard darling" I blinked away the tears of frustration. A flash. "Like that?" I asked, swallowing my fear as flames engulfed the room. "Yes! Yes that's it! Good job! Now, make it all go away" I took a breath, gnawing my lip and drawing a breath. This was it! If I could just master this, they'd let me go! It was so simple and yet- The burning sensation of rage was fluttering in my chest again. "I'm scared" I whimpered, feeling the heat grow stronger with every passing second. "You've got it Akane, not please. Focus on the energy. Not the heat." I swallowed again, listening to the calming voice in my ear, and forcing my hand out. It was so easy. So easy to just…._

….

I opened my eyes, blurred vision shifting lazily as I groggily eyed my surroundings. My chest felt heavy, but my eyelids felt heavier. I drew a shaky breath, rolling my head to the side and squinting at the swift movement of a silhouette as it flashed by. I frowned, feeling a radiating burning in my arms and legs. It was a familiar and painful sensation. I let out a hoarse cough, feeling my throat tighten against the strain. "Where…" I struggled to speak, mouth dry and stiff. I couldn't process what was happening… Something though, felt horribly wrong. It was almost as though I were living through a memory… A sense of deja vu flooded my emotions, sending chills down my spine as I fought to maintain consciousness. I shouldn't be here….

….

" _Stay back! STAY BACK!" A grin crept across my face, crimson eyes glowing in the dim light of the hall. Something was off here… I choked back a sob, feeling the burning tears slip past my cheeks and listening to them patter against the ground. I was smiling… but there was so much pain. Why did I hurt so much? "You told me… five more minutes. And daddy would be back" My voice had a mind of it's own- high pitched and squeaking from strain. I was thirsty, and tired, and mad. But… why was I mad? "YOUR FATHER ISN'T HERE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" The voice screamed back, and I glanced up to meet his gaze. He was a brittle looking scientist, and a mean one. He wouldn't let me have snacks, wouldn't let me play with my toys. And he was always hurting me. I didn't like that…_

 _But even so, the moment a claw dug through his abdomen, spraying my face with another thick coat of warm blood…. I wanted to scream. Daddy told me not to hurt- not to say mean things- I wasn't being a good girl. And for that… I would be punished. I turned from the corner the scientist was trapped in, surveying the mass of destruction and blood surrounding the rest of the hall. "How pretty" I listened as a light flickered on and off above, grinning to myself despite the horrors and skipping down the hall._

….

A scream of pure terror escaped me, my body sent up in a spasm as I began panting. My eyes darted around the giant tube I stood in, inhaling fresh air despite being covered from head to toe in goo. My hands met my face, feeling around the breathing mask before my head jerked away. I calmed myself, pressing my hands to the glass and looking around with wide eyes. Where was I? Where did my clothes go? What was happening? A million questions flooded my head and every single one seemed to answer itself as I laid eyes on the one true answer.

Zim.

My brows furrowed and I pushed away from that side of the tube, looking down at the paper thin operating dress that was clipped loosely around my torso. It didn't quite reach my knees, and didn't cover anything it didn't have to. I was at least relieved to find I wasn't naked. But I still needed to- I glared at Zim, crimson orbs meeting my gaze. He walked up to the tube, hands folded behind his back and a look of interest stricken across his face. Nothing could ever scream asshole any louder.

I took another deep breath, trying to find a sense of humor about the situation in an attempt to cope with the burning shock numbing my spine. But nothing came. No one-liners or snarky thoughts. Only shock... This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening… What _was_ happening? I did a quick mental retrace of my steps, checking to see where I went wrong. I remembered everything though… In fact, I remembered _more_ than I did before I was KO'd. Why would Zim let me keep my memory? I thought memory loss was his way of protection? I _knew_ he was an alien. I talked to hIS LEADER. I SHOULD BE DEAD RIGHT?

"I see you're awake" He scoffed, voice muffled through the goo and glass. I nodded slowly, unsure of how else I could respond. "And you know why you're here?" He inquired. I shook my head, frowning. "Look at yourself, and try again." He insisted. My frown deepened, gaze flickering down at the operating dress and my bare legs. I looked up again and Zim made a mocking gesture, as if stroking hair he didn't have. I instinctively grabbed at my own hair, eyeing it and letting out a muffled squeak of shock.

IT WAS WHITE. MY HAIR. WHITE. I grabbed at it frantically, pulling and tugging to get a better look. All of it was….white. I looked up at Zim again, an almost pleading look written in my eyes. He shook his head, turning on his heels and walking to the nearest console. I watched him go, drawing deep breaths and fighting to keep my calm. Why would my hair be..?

Without warning, all of the goo around me started to drain. I felt my feet hit the metal floor and my mask slipped off. I drew in deep breaths at the different air- it was almost more real to me. I swallowed each breath in wheezes, slowly crumbling against the tube. Until the front hissed open prematurely and the rest of the goo was sent splashing against the floor, taking me with it. I was hit with a wave of shock and cold, spasming and twitching against the pain it brought me. My muscles ached and begged for rest, my body slamming against the ground like a fish out of water.

"What-" I choked, body collapsing against the gravity. I dragged my arms up to my chest, pushing upward with all my might as I tried again to speak. "What d-did you…. D- do… To m-me?" I stuttered, my voice betraying my rage and shaking uncontrollably.

"Interesting story. I _was_ going to erase your memory, but then…" His voice was sinister, yet still to feminine to really be threatening. "I discovered something strange in your deoxyribonucleic acid… a flaw in the coding." I frowned, mouthing out the strange words to myself as I struggled to keep my face of the ground. "M-my… DNA?" I breathed, uncertain. He smirked, and a shiver ran down my spine.

"You have a genetic mutation hidden within your cells. It only took a little tampering to locate and activate" He went on, pacing circles around me. I tried to follow him as he went, but my head grew tired of turning instantly. "See, my previous plan was INGENIOUS. But with your new abilities exposed…? You're a super weapon" He stopped in front of me, crouching so his eyes met mine. I glared, fighting to hide my confusion and anxiety. He tapped my nose and I let out a weak growl.

"W-what makes you think… That because my hair is whi-white… that I'm s-some kind of w-w-weapon?" I fought to sound in control, even as the searing pain was burning through my whole body and threatening to give in at any moment. "That, is merely a side effect filth beast. It will take time to-" The pang of metal echoed in the air, and Zim's head was suddenly three feet away. My eyes widened in shock, only spotting a set of black clad legs moving after Zim.

Another pang echoed and I strained my vision, spotting the attacker with a weak grin.

"Dib!" excitement flooded my system and I pushed forward, falling on my face and groaning in pain. He dropped the metal bat in hand and rushed to my side. "Are you okay? What did he do to you? Did he hurt you? Your hair is white" I gave a weak laugh at the flood of questions, head rolling back on my neck as he flipped me over and hoisted me up in his arms. "Ever-everything… hu -rts" I admitted shakily, glancing up at him thankfully. "Bu t, b-boy, Am I glad t-to see you" I smirked, letting my eyelids droop slightly as he pushed to his feet. "Let's get out of here" He said, his voice quivering slightly. I nodded weakly, laying my head against his shoulder and relaxing as everything faded to black.

 _ **I have waited SO long to incorporate this aspect of the story. It's a bit from the original that a lot of my old fans loved, and it really spices things up. This is the part where my story starts to mold back into what it was- with better writing and plot points. Anyways, sorry I took so long! I can only write on the weekends now that I'm back in school :'D I hope you guys enjoyed and please leave a review so I can know if you liked this new aspect of le story! (THIS IS WHERE IT GETS GUD PPL) Until next time~ -V117**_


	9. Chapter 9

I pressed my face into my knees, listening to the distant buzzing of the lights as I stared blankly at the warped forcefield confining me. It glistened a bright magenta, emitting an irritating buzz that far surpassed the overhead lights in terms of being annoying. What a fucking day I was having… We'd thought we'd make it out, of Zim's base that is. But Zim's computer/ defense system had other plans. I replayed the scene over and over, criticizing every mistake we'd made. We were in the house, above the base, and almost to the door. But it was all a blur beyond that. Every moment was a strained distant memory of noises and sounds I couldn't quite make out. But somehow I'd still ended up here… I glanced at Dib, lying unconscious in the next cell over. His legs looked mangled, his torso rising slowly with every breath. He didn't look good, that much was certain.

When I'd woke up here I instinctively tried my best to escape, but… my legs were useless lumps of pudding at this point. GIving little to work with, I eventually slid back against the walls and pulled my legs to my chest manually. And that was it. Ever since I'd been staring, staring and thinking. My throat throbbed, aching for a glass of water, maybe a sandwich. My legs were numb and my arms were burning, every touch sending a sharp sting all the way to my fingers. And this was it. No way out, no help coming, no one to come looking for either of us. We were both trapped. I had a million questions stirring in my subconscious, each dulled by the throbbing headache that would fade in and out.

The sound of a door sliding open snapped me back into attention, eyes darting up just in time to meet his crimson gaze. "Zim," I said hoarsely, acknowledging his presence with a glare. He tilted his head up slightly, scribbling something down on a tablet he held in his left arm. I gaze narrowed, glancing at Dib before returning focus. "Why are you keeping us here?" I asked, a strand of white hair brushing into my line of sight. He didn't respond, so I tried again. "At least let Dib go… he doesn't have anything to do with-" I cut myself off, blinking in surprise to find a glass of water on the floor, directly in front of me. I don't know how it got there or when, but I quickly snatched it up, recoiling in pain as I pressed the glass to my lips and chugged at least half of it. Why half? Well I realized I might not get another glass of water anytime soon so I decided to ration it. But in doing so I realized something; it tasted strange. It was almost like… fresh blueberries… with a tint of lime? I raised a brow at it, pulling it away to observe it.

"What is this?" I immediately pressed my free hand to my throat, eyes wide as the sound of my own voice echoed in my ears. The rasp in my voice was gone! And the burning ache was subsiding, becoming numb. I rubbed my neck softly, blinking as the pain all numbed into submission. It was gone then, all of it, and I felt fine. I glanced up at him, eyes wide in shock. "W-what… was that?" I asked again, curiosity overriding any common sense that might make me want to escape. He didn't answer, just continued scribbling notes. I sighed my frustrations, chugging the rest of the "water" and setting the cup aside. With this much accomplished, I pushed to my feet and made my way to the shield between us, staring him down with malcontent. Eventually his note taking slowed to a halt and he glanced up at me.

I tried to gather my thoughts, remembering everything he'd told me before the rescue attempt. "You said…" I began slowly. "That there was some flaw in my DNA- a-and you exposed it somehow?" I tilted my head, his gaze locked with mine. "What does that mean? I mean, how- how exactly, am I a super weapon?" silence. Save for the buzzing, the air was filled with a soul crushing silence. "Zim" I said sternly, brows furrowing. It occurred to me for a second that he might not even be able to hear me, but he quickly dismissed the thought. "You have abilities earth-stink. The mutation has within it a number of cell creating-" He paused, both of our eyes darting over to Dib as he began coughing profusely. I wanted to worry about him, but right now I needed answers more. "Go on" I said cautiously, glancing at him up and down. "You can create elements. Well not the most common elements like earth or water, but a mutated genome, a new structured set of elements. You can create fire, burning at over 500 degrees. And a sticky substance I call symbiote." He spoke matter of factly, finger extended as he started to pace.

"All I had to do was access the untapped parts of your brain, activating an INactive spectrum and giving you a higher-" He paused again, cringing slightly as Dib began to sputter up some blood. I gave a worried frown, wondering which was more important… His safety, or knowledge about what Zim had done to me. "So my brain is using up more of it's capacity? What does that mean? That I can control these "elements" now?" I inquired, gnawing my lip slightly as he paused where he stood. "Not exactly," I raised a brow, a shiver running down my spine. "It will take time, perhaps _too_ much time. But this plan is guaranteed to win over the Tallest and conquer earth-" We both jumped slightly as Dib banged his fists against the force field. I watched the matter ripple, concern written over my features as he began to yell. It was muffled, almost incoherent, telling me Zim must've had some noise barrier set on his- or maybe mine? I shook my head.

"Alright, so I've got these new powers… what makes you think I'll help you conquer earth for the tall guys using it?" I asked, crossing my arms. "Oh I don't expect you to." His answer was so short and prompt I doubled back in surprise, blinking my shock. "Then why-" "Simple. Brainwashing." He looked so pleased with himself I noticeably cringed. "First, I brainwash you. Then I clone you. One superweapon is neat, but an army of them?" He spoke with a child-like enthusiasm that left me scowling, brows twitching. "That'd be cool" He nodded matter-of-factly. I blinked, taking the information in slowly. "You wanna clone me..? Wouldn't that mean brainwashing a bunch of clones too? That'd take a while- and what if they rebel against you? Then you've got a real problem- not to mention if they _don't_ rebel. Then what? You conquer Earth _somehow_ and then you've got this army… of identical me's. What do you do with them them? What if they rebel _then_ after you've got Earth and then you lose it? What if-" I was so lost in my curiosity I didn't even notice his reaction- one of pure terror. He looked around, scribbling- or maybe scratching out a few notes. I smirked when I finally caught sight of it, a sense of pride swelling in my chest at realizing I'd gotten an alien all flustered.

"None of that would matter. The Irken empire isn't coming to Earth" I looked to my left, spotting Dib leaning against the wall. "It isn't?" Confusion evident, I tilted my head to the side slightly. "Of course it is" Zim spat, a tinge of disgust in his voice, and more so on his face. I raised a brow, glancing back in between the two curiously. "No, it's not. _They_ aren't. Zim isn't even an invader" His voice boomed, a look of pure rage taking over his face as he glared at Zim. I blinked, confused to no end. "If he's not an invader then why-" "HIS STUPID LEADERS SENT HIM HERE TO GET RID OF HIM" He yelled, snapping me and Zim backwards in shock. I glanced to the green alien for confirmation, finding only the most hateful glare from him. "Uh…" I took a step back from the force field, looking around in concern as Zim pressed a button on the console next to my cell, filling it with a bright green gases that made me feel…. Tired. THUMP.

 **XXXXXX**

 **Man it has been a while since I updated huh? So little explanation as to why I died :'D I got a puppy- which has turned out to be a living nightmare- and last night we got ANOTHER puppy- this one much worse than the first. Anyways, I've been busy with that but since I got sick yesterday I've had time to really work on this! Thank so much for the reviews and I'm sorry if it took off in a different direction than you all thought it would cx I just love throwing my readers for a loop for some reason. In other news there's apparently an IZ comic now? That I didn't know about? Maybe I did? It seems familiar idk, but anywho, I hope this isn't TOO angsty since it kinda had to be for what happens next to be even remotely funny or illogical. Leave a review and let me know what you guys thought! Until next time~ -V117**


	10. Chapter 10

"You know, I feel I should just let you know-" "Yes yes, you hate me. I get it" Zim continued scribbling on his tablet and I frowned. "No- well, I do, but that's besides the point. I have to pee" I groaned, tapping my foot impatiently. The irken gave a mildly surprised glance then scowled. "Then hold it. COMPUTER" He suddenly yelped, making my eye twitch. " _ **Yess…?"**_ I squinted at the monotonous response, wondering briefly if the computer was ALWAYS this depressed. "BrinG ME THE- WHAT THE?!" my head snapped in the direction of Zim, eyes widened with minor concern as he let out a shriek and suddenly bolted across the room. I blinked, glancing at my restraints before casually slipping them off and pushing to my feet.

"Hey computer?" I looked at the ceiling as if I might find a robot up there. Nope. Just Gir climbing through the rafts to stash more meat. I blinked as he crawled past, giggling innocently. " _ **I'm not supposed to talk to you"**_ It sighed. "I know I know, But I've really gotta pee. Can you just… maybe point me in the direction to the nearest bathroom? Zim does have a bathroom right?" A long pause of silence filled the air, only interrupted by a few screams of terror and clanking metals and drill sounds in the next room over. " _ **There's a toilet in the kitchen. But it's not really functional…"**_ I face palmed. Of course Zim would have a toilet that doesn't even work. I took a deep breath, crossing my arms and staring at the floor in thought. "If I promise to come back can I run somewhere with a bathroom and pee?" I asked, glancing up hopefully.

A long sigh filled the air. " _ **I guess so"**_ I grinned eagerly, jogging to the nearest elevator and ascending to the house as quickly as possible. Once in the living room I paused, cringing upon spotting the herd of live pigs all mucking around in their own poop. MAn. It'd been awhile since Zim'd been up here if there were pigs walking around in dookie. I plugged my nose, took a quick breath, and weaved past as many as I could. I was barefoot. There was a lot of risk. If I stepped in any dookie it'd all be over. I gnawed my lower lip as I neared the door, stepping over another pile and grimacing when my foot squished under another fresh pile. I let out a squeak, eyes watering as I finally caved and sprinted out the door.

Keep in mind that I was still adorning Zim's very fashionable operating dress, with long white hair and no shoes- tracking literal shit on my left foot. I looked like an escaped freak from a lab. It was noticeable. If I wanted to make it home in one piece to pee, I'd have to sprint or risk getting stopped by a cop or something. It was mid day. Okay. I had this. Most officers spent this time of day at the nearest donut shop. I should be fine. I broke into a dead sprint, feeling my bladder jiggle in protest as I rounded a corner and made my way home.

…

"Ahhh…. Much better" I sighed as I shut the door to my bathroom behind me. "Now clothes" I slid my closet door open, swiping through hangars until I found a nice sweater with a low collar. I tossed it on my bed and dug into my drawers for underwear and a pair of torn jeans. Once fully clothed it dawned upon me: Zim had my boots. MY FAVORITE AND ONLY PAIR OF COMBAT BOOTS. I growled, slipping on a pair of long forgotten flats. "nOPE" I immediately kicked them off, deciding I'd rather go barefoot than wear the stupid shoes- "Shit… literally" I held up a flat, glaring at the dookie residue lacing the sides. Most of it had rubbed off while running, but the sides still had crap. I tossed the shoe into my waste basket, carefully making my way back into the bathroom and slipping my feet into my tub. I turned on the warm water, shivering slightly as the initial cold water splashed my feet. I grabbed some soap and grumpily scrubbed away until my feet smelled like lavender, then swiped a towel off the rack to dry them.

I was glad to be home, but now that the pee problem was out of the way and I could think clearly, I really had to ask myself if I was going back or not. I mean, I didn't _want_ to. But Dib was still there, and I needed Zim to fix my hair. I tapped my chin. This was a tough one.

….

I had shown up to school even though the day was half way over by now and I was barefoot. I bet you're wondering why. Well, I tried sitting at home but then this nagging feeling started tugging at me. I got a little anxious, then very anxious, then I just rage quit and decided school would keep me busy. And you might also be wondering, but let me just say it, no. No one had noticed my bare feet. Not at all. So I sat, hunched over my desk and staring out the window patiently. I'd picked up a week's worth of homework before class- and yeah I should've been working on it. Buuuuttttt…. I didn't want to. I didn't want to work, or listen to music, or draw, or even talk to the girl who kept smiling at me and offering me notes. She did seem nice though.

All I wanted to do, was stare at the squirrel perched firmly in between two branches. It seemed neat. And it'd been there a while…"Maybe I should've gone back…" I mused, playing with a strand of my bright hair and wondering briefly if that was the reason people kept staring at me. ….Probably. I glanced at the clock and frowned. 2:58 P.M. It was really starting to seem as if I'd made the wrong choice in returning to school instead of Zim's place. His computer was probably wondering where I was by now- "AHA!" I perked, brows raised as Zim kicked open the door. "YOU DARE THINK YOU COULD POSSIBLY ESCAPE ME? ZIM?" He screeched, earning frowns from the entire class. "Actually I was just thinking of coming back- look at how much homework I have" I gestured to the stack, but Zim ignored me.

"YOUR PLAN TO FILL MY HOME WITH- ER ER ER-" He made a face and shook his head in disgust- "LIVESTOCK- COULD NEVER HAVE STOPPED ME! ZIM!" I blinked. "I think that was Gir actually-" "STUPID FILTHY HYOOMAN" His voice went up an octave and I cringed. "Could you two take this outside?" The teacher looked up from his magazine and I raised a brow. This… This couldn't be normal could it? I glanced around. Oh my glob it was! The entire class had returned their attention to their work- was this what Dib did with Zim on a daily basis? Seriously? And what was worse- HE WAS DRAGGING ME INTO THAT NORM. I pushed to my feet, angrily walking past Zim and grabbing his collar, ignoring his kicks and screams of protest.

Once we reached the hall I threw him against the locker, crossing my arms and glaring. He opened his mouth to protest but I held up a single finger to shush him. "Listen Zim, I've done nothing but humor you since the day we met- but you're by fAR- THE WORST FRIEND I'VE EVER HAD- HELL YOU AREN'T EVEN MY FRIEND- YOU'RE JUST A STUPID DUMMY WITH A KNACK FOR PISSING PEOPLE OFF!" I threw my arms up exasperatedly, glaring through his shock. "I HELP YA GET A STUPID SCIENCE THING, YOU TRY AND KILL ME. I DON'T TELL ANYONE YOU'RE AN ALIEN **AND** COVER FOR YOUR BUTT WHEN YOUR STUPID LEADER CALLS, AND YOU KIDNAP ME" He put his claw up to protest. "HONESTLY, I'M JUST NOT SURE IF I WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU. I MEAN, I CAN HANDLE THE WHITE HAIR, BECAUSE I'M _OWNING IT,_ BUT IF YOU EXPECT TO JUST STEAL MY FAVORITE BOOTS, SCREAM AT ME IN CLASS, AND ACT LIKE I'M SOME KINDA TEST DUMMY, AND GET AWAY WITH IT, THEN IMMA KICK YOUR ASS" I finished, leaning in inches away from his face. His shock quickly molded into anger and he sneered at me. I waited for a moment for his response, but something strange came over me and suddenly I felt exhausted. He crossed his arms and smirked and it dawned upon me. He had multiple chances to put anything he wanted in my body, including knock out drugs… and he did.

"Oh you sonova Bit- " THUD.

 _ **XXXXXXXX**_

 _ **OKay SO, THERE'S A MOVIE? COMING OUT? SOON-ish? I'M LEGIT STILL SOBBING TEARS OF JOY AND IT'S BEEN DAYS. I HAD LEGIT NO MOTIVATION FOR THIS STORY AND IT JUST SLAPPED ME AFTER I LISTENED TO THE AUDIO TEASER. I'M EVEN LEARNING HOW TO DRAW ZIM NOW LIKE MY WHOLE LIFE, HAS LED UP TO THIS. I"M SO HYPE NOTHING COULD EVER RUIN IT. OKAY, so,**_

 _ **all of that aside, special thanks to Katie omnomnom for coming back around to read this mess of a story AGAIN. You da real MVP ouo Stick in there friend, 's gonna be a wild ride. (When will I stop ending chapters with her getting knocked out? I dunno. But she's kinda getting used to it. She has very few fucks left to give heh)**_

 _ **Also, thinking about writing another fic w/o any OC inserts. I've got an idea for an AU that might be HILARIOUS. whaddya guys think? Worth a shot? Anywways, leave a review and let me know what you think! Until next time~ -V117**_


	11. Chapter 11

"AHEM" I crossed my arms and impatiently tapped my foot against the tiled floor. Zim scowled and continued his work, sat firmly in the chair across from mine. You might be wondering what led up to this exact moment; him ignoring me in his kitchen. Well it all started when I moved here from- oh- you got that much huh? Well after the last time he'd knocked me out I woke up in his house, wearing a rather annoying ankle brace with the fresh information that leaving would shock me.

And yes, of course I tried- several times. At one point I had Gir try and chew off my ankle. But it had been in vain, and two months later I was still sitting in this dumb green house. I was certain at this point that no one had realized I was missing, but I wasn't really as bothered by that as I was by the fact that Zim had FORGOTTEN ABOUT ME. About a month ago he seemingly scrapped his plan with me, leaving me a forgotten item. He'd come up with three new plans since then to take over earth, but something was different about him. He almost seemed like he was just doing it to pass time now- as if it didn't matter if he conquered Earth or not. I often pondered the matter- what Dib had said about Zim being an invader… Speaking of which, Dib eventually escaped- and after a while started coming around again in attempts of rescuing me. Obviously he failed.

But it wasn't all bad here. I had food- A TOILET- A shower and my own little harry potter style room in a closet- plus there were a few chickens that would occasionally escape into the house- and that weird Nick kid who never stopped smiling to keep me company. I was mostly salty over the ankle brace I think. It was lightweight but if I walked around too long it'd rub my ankle raw. Of course I still wanted to go home, but the hope was starting to slip from my grasp. I was slowly coming to terms that I'd be here forever.

I sighed, pushing to my feet and making my way over to the counter. I jumped onto it, pulling my hair aside so I wouldn't sit on it. It was a little past my thighs now, and was becoming a ridiculous pain in the ass. Especially since I didn't have a brush. I glanced at Zim again, gnawing my lower lip- which was now chapped thanks to no chapstick- and slowly began pulling my fingers through my hair. Gir stood on a stool to my left, frying some bacon in a pan and humming loudly. "Hey Gir?" I tilted my head to the side, letting my hair hang over the edge of the counter. The SIR unit perked from under his green disguise and looked at me, tongue sticking out. "YEsssss?" He asked, a pause of nothing but sizzling filling the air. "What ever happened to all those pigs that used to be in here?" I asked, suddenly incredibly scared of the answer as it occurred to me just how much bacon Gir had made in the last two months. He stared at me blankly, eyes staring in separate directions- and then he let out a high pitched scream and bolted from the room, flailing his arms about as he went.

I watched him go, a bit dumbfounded and simultaneously concerned. "Huh…" I glanced at Zim, who was still absorbed in his work. I continued running my hands through my hair, humming to myself patiently.

"Life and death and love and birth,

And peace and war on the planet Earth~" I began to sing, staring at the wall even as Zim glanced up at me in annoyance.

"Is there anything that's worth more,

Than peace and love on the planet earth woah~" At that point I couldn't help but notice Zim's attention aimed directly at me, a look of curiosity overrunning any annoyance.

"Come on and sing it with me~" I leaned towards him, smiling lightly.

"Sing?" He raised a brow.

"The words relate to the key~" I sing-explained.

"Key?"

"If it's a pattern~ if It's a pattern~

Then just repeat after me~" I sat up a little, pulling my hair into a bunch.

"Life and death and love and birth~"

"Life and death and love and birth?" He repeated flatly.

"And peace and love on the planet Earth~" We sang together. I grinned, surprised he was paying attention to what came next. "You got it!" I swung my legs out, blinking as he "tsk'd" and returned to his work. My grin didn't waver though, and I decided to keep singing.

"I guess we're already here,

I guess we already know~

We've all got something to fear,

We've all got nowhere to go~" I could see his eyes on me but his head stayed aimed at his work.

"I think that you're insane~

But I guess I am too~

Anybody would be if they were stuck in here with you~" I smirk at his scowl, twisting my hair into a braid as I sang on.

"Life and death and love and birth,

and peace and war on the planet earth~

Is there anything that's worth more,

Than peace and love on the planet Earth-"

"WOULD YOU CUT THAT OUT?" Zim snapped, slamming his hands on the table. "Would you like to try and make me?" I said cheekily, half way down my braid. He gave another Tsk before gathering up his things and angrily stomping out of the room. I grinned a little wider, suddenly gasping as I noticed the burning bacon smoking in it's pan. "Eep!" I squeaked, quickly snatching up the pan and turning the stove off before running to the trash and dumping the burnt bacon- and then rushing to the sink and running cold water over the pan.

"Phew~" I dabbed away the sweat running down my forehead and took my glasses off- you forgot I had those huh? Yeah me too- setting them on the counter and sighing heavily.

"Pst!" I gasped, jumping slightly and looking around frantically for the source of the noise. A silhouette dropped from the ceiling and I grinned as the person pulled their mask off, revealing Dib clad in all black. "I thought he'd never leave" He gave a smirk. "Good job making him leave with the horrible singing" He went on, earning my most offended glare I could manage as I pressed a hand to my chest and leaned backwards. "I am the best singer I know" I say, making a face and tilting my head to the side. "Oh- sorry, right. It wasn't bad- the song was just- well, no it was good- I mean- I wasn't listening really- I was focusing on Zim's reaction- sorry" He stuttered, squinting awkwardly down at me.

"You are the worst prince ever." I deadpanned. He blinked in confusion, raising a brow. "Prince? I'm not a-" "Yeah I know- it was a joke. You know, like how princes come to save the princess from the dragon and stuff? Yeah normally they don't insult the princesses singing- especially if the didn't even hear it. I hope you weren't expecting a kiss" I pouted, crossing my arms and snobbily turning my head away. Dib blushed, frowning. "Nope. I figured you'd wanna get out of here" He huffed. "That'd be nice yeah" I rolled my head to look at him.

"Well let's get going then" He gestured to the door and I scowled. "Can't. Ankle brace remember?" I lifted my leg up, holding it in place and gesturing at the brace. "Right- I think I've got something for it this time" He said, digging into his pocket and pulling out a tiny saw looking device. "Oh great. We've resorted to cutting my foot off. That'll take a bit don't you think?" I gave a snarky glance before dropping my leg to the ground.

"Just hold still" He grabbed my leg and placed my foot on the table. I rolled my eyes, pursing my lower lip and glancing at him with interest as he slid the saw under the brace and tugged it to the side. It took a minute of me just cautiously looking around and Dib sawing before it finally popped off. "OHMYGLOB" I stared in shock as the brace slid to the floor, grinning before tackling Dib and embracing him in a hug. "YOUDIDIT" I squealed, squeezing him tightly. "I told you I'd get you out of here didn't I?" He smirked, returning the hug before pushing me away by the shoulders. "Alright, time to go before Zim realizes I'm here" He grabbed my hand and we ran to the door.

"How'd you sneak in anyways?" I asked, grinning wildly as a blast of cold air hit my face. "I used Tak's ship to make a suit that emitted an EMP for irken tech- shutting off his AI computer system anywhere within twenty feet of me." He grinned over his shoulder, practically throwing me into the back of a black car. I squeaked as I collided with the seat, blinking in surprise as he jumped into the driver's seat. "So what now?" I brushed my bangs from my face, raising a brow before deadpanning at the realization that I'd left my glasses behind. Meh… I didn't really need 'em anyways….

"My house has security so we'll go there- then I'll call your dad and let him know I found you-" "My dad? Did he even notice I was gone?" I asked, jumping in between the front seats. "He's been in a panic over your disappearance" Dib responded, giving me a glance in the rearview mirror. "Why didn't you tell him where I was?" I asked in shock, voice raising slightly. He shook his head. "I tried- but they wouldn't listen" Something about his tone was off, but I wouldn't question it beyond that. I glanced out the tinted window, sighing and staring at the passing trees and houses as the sun set over the horizon.

"….Okay"

 _ **XXXXXX**_

 _ **This was honestly so much fun to write, but I'm going off script here and changing the story's plot to make it a little more interesting (and intense next chapter) Leave a review and lemme know what you thought! Until next time~ -V117**_


End file.
